Merlin's Wife
by missygrace
Summary: Merlin's wife comes to Camelot but no one knows about her. Just some basic fluff. I'm really bad at summary's tho :)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first ever post so I know its gonna be really bad. I'm kinda just doing this because I've never written anything before and I have to start writing papers for school so this is kinda practice. The words in italics are thoughts btw. If you read the whole thing through please leave a comment and tell me how it was. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin and if I did it would've never ended.**

It was a normal day in Camelot. Merlin had just finished his daily chores and was heading toward the training grounds where the knights were.

Merlin started walking on the grounds when he noticed the knights standing in the middle of the field talking. _I wonder what they're babbling on about this time._ He jogged toward them found they were talking about women.

While everyone said hello to their friend, they noticed a beautiful young woman walking through the upper town. She had long dark hair in light curls, small brown eyes that looked as if they were searching for someone. She was wearing a long purple dress that looked as if it belonged to a princess, and holding a homemaid wooden basket with knit pink blankets poking out.

There were two small children tagging along behind her that couldn't have been older than four years old. One of the children, a girl, skipped while holding hands with her twin brother. She greatly resembled the woman, with her long dark hair, and the small brown eyes. The little girl was wearing a light blue dress that was smeared with muddy finger prints around the edges. The little boy had messy raven hair that looked like he'd just woken up, and big blue eyes that were watching his sister happily as they skipped. He was wearing a bright red shirt and dark brown pants, both smeared with muddy little finger prints.

The woman, their mother most likely, shooed them both off to go play. Then she looked over to knights and started walking toward them. "Oh, she coming over here," Sir Gwaine said excitedly. "I call dibs!" "No way! I think she's looking at Percy over here anyway," said Sir Elyan. "No, i don't think so. She's looking at Leon," the biggest knight, Sir Percival gestured over to Sir Leon. "Well i don't care who she's looking at, but she's coming over here so you lot better shut up if any of you want to talk to her," King Arthur said harshly.

Merlin began walking toward her when Gwaine stuck out his arm to stop him. "Oi, what are you doing mate!" "I called dibs!" Merlin just rolled his eyes, pushed the knights arm away, and continued walking. The woman then set her basket down and began running toward Merlin, right into his embrace. He picked her up and twirled her around a few times. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. The knights, who weren't far from the couple, watched in confusion. "What on earth is going on _Mer_ lin," Arthur said.

The couple turned around with smiles on their faces. Merlin said, "This is Freya. My wife."

 **Well, I tried. If you made it this far, please leave a comment and tell me if there were any mistakes, things you think needed to be changed, if you have any ideas for further chapters, or if anything went to far. Thanks for reading!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hello again! So you guys have no idea how much all the reviews, favorites, and follows meant to me. Every time I got an email saying I got one of those, I did that little jumpy, squeal, arm-flappy fangirling thing. Thank y'all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-I totally own Merlin and all it's characters. Dang it, no I don't.**

 _No, I would've known. He's my best friend, why didn't he tell me this?_ Arthur felt angry and hurt that his best friend had kept this from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur had the ultimate look of sadness and betrayal on his face. _I should've know that's why he didn't look at any other girls all these years._

Merlin sighed. "I don't know. I guess I didn't tell anyone about them cause I didn't want anyone like Morgana hurting them."

Merlin turned toward his wife and started talking excitedly. "Now. Where is she?" Freya smiled and gestured over to her basket she set down a few minutes ago. He ran straight to the basket, reached in, and pulled out a bundle of pink blankets.

"Hello Arietta," Merlin said softly. The knights slowly walked over. "Meet Arietta, my daughter," Merlin said with his signature goofy smile on his face while looking at the sleeping baby. All of the knights gasped. _She's so beautiful,_ thought Elyan. _She's so tiny,_ thought Percival. _Oh my gosh, I'm Uncle Gwaine now,_ thought Gwaine.

Arthur looked at Merlin happily "You have a daughter?" Freya walked over and he put him arm around her. "Yes. Yes we do," he said as he kissed her head lovingly. Arthur was so happy for Merlin, but still hurt that he didn't tell him about them.

Merlin handed Freya the baby and walked to where the two children were playing as his friends followed. The twins looked up and the knights noticed that they had the same goofy smile and big ears as Merlin. "DADDY!" The twins screamed, ran over, and jumped into Merlin's arms. After hugging the children for a moment, he set them down in front of the knights.

"This is Rosalie," he patted his daughters shoulder. "Hi," Rosalie said sheepishly as she waved. "And this is Robyn," he patted his sons shoulder. "Hello," he said quietly as he grabbed his daddy's hand and hid behind him. "They're three," he said.

Gwaine ran up to them _. Oh my gosh. Merlin has kids! Do they know about me? They should know about me, right? They should call me Uncle Gwaine._ Gwaine was really excited. Who wouldn't be after finding out their best mate has kids?

"Hello kids! I'm Gwaine, but you can call me Uncle Gwaine!"

"We know who you are silly! Daddy talks about all of you all the time! Your Uncle Gwaine, that's Uncle Arthur, that's Uncle Percy, that's Uncle Elyan, and that's Uncle Leon," Rosalie said as she went around tapping all the knights when she said their names.

All the knights felt a little better about Merlin not telling them about his kids (especially Arthur). At least he'd told them their names.

 **I really hope you all liked this! Did I go too far with Arietta? I kinda feel like it did. If ya'll think I did, tell me and I can redo this chapter if you like. I'm thinking i'm gonna make Wednesday my regular posting day, so i'm gonna try that for a few more weeks. Anyway, please leave a review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey peeps. Oh my gosh I love you guys so much. All y'all are so nice and I get so happy every time I get a notification still. I'm always in public when I get them, so I try to conceal the geeky weirdo I really am and it's so hard. Thanks to Arachnide for the idea of changing one of the twins names to Rosalie, I liked it so much more. Anyway i'll shut up now so you can read!**

 **Disclaimer-I'm obviously the owner of Merlin and I totally killed off all my favorite characters and let Merlin live in pain forever. Oh wait, no i'm not satan**

That afternoon Guinevere was walking through the upper town when she saw a scene that confused her. It was Merlin holding the hands of two young children, whilst standing beside a woman holding a baby.

They began walking toward her. "Gwen!" Merlin yelled and ran to her with the twins.

Gwen smiled. "Hello Merlin! Who's this?" Merlin grinned. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. This is my family." Gwen's eyes opened big. _Family? Merlin has a family? Why did I never know? That must be his wife. She's beautiful. I'm glad he finally got a wonderful girl._

"Family?" Gwen said softly. "They're beautiful Merlin. I'm so happy for you! This must be your wife," she pointed toward Freya. He nodded.

"Hello! I'm Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen." "Hello, I'm Freya. It's so nice to finally meet you, Merlin talks about you all the time." _I wonder if he's told any of the knights yet._ Gwen smiled and bent over to the twins.

"Who are these cuties?" "This is Rosalie, and this is Robyn." "They're adorable!" He grinned again. "Hi Auntie Gwen," the twins spoke in unison, "We've been so excited to meet you!" _Auntie Gwen? Oh, I love that!_

"This is Arietta, the youngest." Gwen gasped. "Oh, she's beautiful!" Freya smiled, "Would you like to hold her?" "Oh, yes!" She took the baby from Freya very carefully. "Oh, she's so little i'm afraid i'm gonna break her!" "Well, Merlin here has already dropped her and she's only 3 months old," Freya said while poking Merlin's side. Gwen giggled. "Well I didn't mean too!" Merlin whined, which only made the girls laugh more. "She just started crying and it suprised me!"

They laughed harder. He started pouting. "Oh, Merlin. We're only playing, don't pout," Freya said touching Merlin's arm while still laughing. "Fine," he said still pouting. "Sometimes he's more of a baby than Arietta is, don't you think?" Gwen laughed. "Yes, I suppose."

"Hey! Your supposed to be on my side," Merlin complained. "Sorry," Gwen gigged, "Have you met Arthur and the knights yet? I think they're still training." "Yes, I have. They were very sweet with the children, especially Arthur and the one with long hair. What was his name?" "That's Gwaine. Merlin's his best friend so I'm sure that he'll love you all."

"Oh alright. Well, we best be off!" "I hope to see you later, Gwen said and hugged Freya, "Goodbye!" "Daddy, let's go see Uncle Gaius now!" "Ok Robyn. Let's go."

"Gaius? Are you home?" Merlin walked in the physicians quarters to find Gaius looking over an old medicine book.

"Ah. There you are Merlin. I need you to take this to Mr-. Oh! Who's this?" He finally noticed the rest of the family standing by the door. Merlin grinned. "This is my family. I told you about them remember?" "Ah yes," he said as he stood up and walked over. He smiled.

"So this is Freya. She's even more beautiful than you described Merlin." "Oh, thank you Gaius," Freya said while blushing brightly. The twins were jumping up and down now from excitement. "Hi Uncle Gaius!" "Well hello there! You must be Robyn and Rosalie." "Yep! We were so excited to meet you! Daddy's told us so much about you." He smiled.

"This is Arietta. She's 3 months old." "She's lovely Merlin." He grinned his goofy grin. "Well, we should get back to the knights. They wanted to play more with the children, but I said we had to go see you and Gwen first." "Alright. Well, have fun little ones!" "Bye Uncle Gaius," the twins chimed.

"Uncle Gwaine! Lets play tag!" The twins began racing toward Gwaine.

"Ok kids! You guys wanna play?" "Sure," said all the knights but Arthur. "You guys go ahead. I wanna talk to Merlin!" "Ok. Come on kids, Uncle Percy's it!"

"Merlin! Come over here for a minute." Merlin walked over to Arthur.

"Yes Arthur?"

Arthur smiled at Merlin and patted in shoulder. "I'm so happy for you Merlin. You have a very lovely family." "Thank you Arthur. I'm sorry I kept it from you." "Oh, it's alright. It's all in the past now. "Good, i'm glad."

"Sooo. All those times you snuck out and were gone for a few days, that's where you were." Merlin laughed. "Yea, I guess so."

Freya walked up to Merlin. "Watch Arietta for a bit. I'm gonna go find Gwen and talk to her." She handed him the baby and walked off before he could protest. Arthur laughed at his confused face. He looked as if he didn't know what just happened.

"Give her here." "Huh?" "Give me the baby. I wanna hold her." "Oh, ok." He handing Arthur the baby. "She's so little." " I know. I've already dropped her once." "Seriously Merlin? Wow. You'd think you'd take better care of your own daughter better than that," Arthur joked. "It was an accident!" "I was joking! Don't take everything so seriously!" He rolled his eyes and took his daughter from Arthur. "Come on. Let's go play tag with the rest of them."

 **Ok, so I know this wasn't that good but I didn't know how to make it any better cause I had to eventually get their reactions, so oh well. If ya'll have any ideas of what you want to see please tell me. I'm probably gonna do some scenes with just Merlin and Freya soon, but I don't really have many ideas. Also, I thought this would be romance at first, but then my ideas were more humor stories, so sorry if this isn't what you thought it'd be. Thanks for reading this train wreck of a story! Leave a review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	4. chapter 4

**Hey y'all! So some of you might have seen the guest comment, but since I can't reply to it i'm doing it on here for other people to read that think that. This is supposed to be overly sweet because it's fluff, and i'm not trying to be really that accurate, also because it's just fluff, which is why I made the twins say daddy instead of father and why I said Merlin told the children about the knights, Gwen, and Gaius. I'll shut up so you can read now :)**

Merlin and Freya were walking along looking for a house for their small family to live in. The twins were with Arthur while he was telling them a story and Arietta was with Gwen while she made her a dress or two.

"I really missed you, you know?" Merlin looked over to his wife lovingly. Freya smiled knowing her husband loved her. "I missed you too." The couple stopped to kiss, then kept walking. "Your mother said she might come visit in a week or so." "Really? That's good. I haven't seen her since I visited you last about three weeks ago. How about this one?"

Merlin stopped and gestured to the little hut beside them. "No, it's too small. This might be good. Let's find the owner and look inside." They looked in and found it to fit their needs. "This is great," Freya said excitedly. "Yes it is, i'll go grab our savings and pay." When Merlin got back they paid the former owner of the house then set off to collect Arietta from Gwen.

"Why is Gwen in this old house instead of the castle?" Freya asked as they walked. "Well, she lived here with her father before he died, so even after she became queen she still comes here sometimes." "Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey guys! Did you find a house?" "Hey! We found a small one not too far from here," Merlin said as he waved. "Oh, that's great! Well, thank you for letting me watch Arietta. I finished two dress for her." "Oh Gwen, these are beautiful!"

Freya admired the two dresses she was holding. One was a bright purple dress, much like the one Merlin gave her when she first met him, she smiled at the memory. The other one was a light pink summer dress.

"Oh, it was nothing," Gwen said blushing. "Thank you Gwen," Merlin walked over and hugged her. Gwen smiled and hugged her friend back.

"Hello Arthur! How were the children?" Freya walked over to the sleeping children as she spoke. "They were fine. They fell asleep not too long ago. Did you find a house?"

"Yes we did. We're gonna start moving in tomorrow." "Great! Um, Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin was kind of nervous, he didn't know what was coming.

"While I was telling the children the story, stuff started to move, a jug even floated off the table a little, before it fell to the ground and broke. But i'm sure that was just my imagination, right?" Merlin and Freya looked at each other nervously.

"Um, yea. It was just your imagination." "Hmm. Yea, i'm sure it was." Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Well, I should probably go. I have a council meeting to attend. You don't have to come Merlin."

"Thank you Sire." Merlin picked up both children and cast Freya one more nervous glance before they both walked out.

 **So sadly this is gonna be the last chapter :( Unless I can think of any little chapters to do or if someone suggests something, this is it. I'm probably gonna do another story soon, but I can't decide between two plots. Thanks to fluffypinkunicorns001 (I love your username btw) for the magic idea. I thought i'd fit a little in before the end. Also, I know this chapter was really bad, but I was writing at the very last minute this morning, because I procrastinate on everything. Anyway, please review and thank y'all so much for reading! Byeeeeeee**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey! I finally posted! Yay! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I started school and I just kept procrastinating writing. I really hope this isn't too crappy of a chapter, but oh well. I'm gonna try to actually get back to posting every Wednesday, but no promises. Thanks so much to Wolfy76398 and Rikaraholic for ideas and if anyone else gave me any I will definitely use them eventually. I'll let you read now :)**

When Arthur turned the corner, Freya stopped and turned to Merlin. "Merlin, what are we going to do? The children are too young to understand that they can't do magic or else they'll get killed!" She was softly crying as she spoke. "I can't lose my babies, Merlin. I can't lose them."

Merlin kissed her forehead and hugged her the best he could without waking the children. "Shhh. We won't lose them. Arthur wouldn't kill anyone. We can try to explain it to them, and if they still do it too much, i'll tell Arthur about me to see how he'll react."

Freya smiled at her husband. "Oh, alright." With that, the young parents walked home.

A few days later, Merlin got up silently at the crack of dawn, and left to wake Arthur. They tried explaining the dangers of doing magic in Camelot to the children, but they didn't understand, and still did magic publicly. So Merlin decided today was the day he would tell Arthur everything. He was very afraid of what his reaction would be. He'd made hundreds of scenarios in his head over the years, which just made him even more afraid. As he slowly neared the door, he started shaking.

He'd been dreaming of this day for years.

The day he could finally be accepted, the day Arthur would truly know him, the day he would no longer have to live in fear, the day he could finally be himself, the day his children could be completely happy.

He'd also had nightmares about this day. The day he would be executed on the spot, the day they would all hate him, the day they would murder his family, the day his children would no longer have a father, the day he would be alone.

He was afraid, no, it was more than that, he was terrified.

When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts, he realized he'd been standing at Arthur's chamber doors for a few minutes. This is it. You can do this Merlin. You've been waiting for this day. You can do this. Merlin took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He walked over to the table and set the breakfast down.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin opened the curtains as he yelled at Arthur to wake up. Arthur groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Go away, Merlin!" "Nope! You told me to wake you early, so if I have to suffer, so do you. You have a council meeting this morning so you need to wake up anyway." "I'll move it to tomorrow." He groaned again and rolled over. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Come on, prat." He threw the covers off the king, grabbed his feet, and pulled him onto the floor. "Merlin!" He grabbed the nearest goblet, and threw it at his manservant. Merlin hid on the other side of the bed trying to dodge the goblet, but failed. "Ouch!" "Fine, i'll get up."

Arthur sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast. "Um, Arthur?" "Yes?" "I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "Um, well...um I h-. Ok, here we go. Arthur, I have magic." Arthur's jaw dropped.

There was a long period of silence between the two. Finally Arthur spoke. "No you don't." "Yes, Arthur, I do." Merlin couldn't meet his eyes, Arthur couldn't break his away.

"Okay." Merlin snapped his head up at Arthur. "What?" "Okay." He went back to eating his breakfast. How is he just accepting this. I thought he would freak out. "So, why do you practice it?" "Um, I was born with it." He was still staring at his friend in confusion. "Really? I didn't know that was possible." "Well, it's very rare, but yeah, it's possible."

"Okay. So, tell me about it. About your magic, about the real you." He gestured to the chair across from him and leaned back in his chair. Merlin sat down and began to speak. "Um, okay. Well, it all started when my father came to Ealdor to stay with my mother."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. So, your father, Balinor, came to your village hiding from my father, your mother got pregnant, then he left, but not knowing about you. Then you were born with magic during the purge and grew up in Ealdor with everyone in the village hating you, abusing you, and thinking you were evil. Years later you came to Camelot, to stay with Gaius, who is your uncle, so he could help you control your magic. You met the great dragon, Kilgharrah, who told you of your destiny to protect me and that you were the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, which is why the druids look up to you, then you eventually released him, but I never killed him. Then later when we went to get Balinor to help us with the dragon attack, you met your father, then he died protecting you from bandits. Then you met Freya, who was the bastet that I tried to kill, i'm so sorry for that by the way, you rescued her from the bounty hunter, cured her of the curse, then took her to Ealdor to live with your mother, you married her, and she became pregnant with the twins. You poisoned Morgana, but not before you tried to help her be good with magic, and only because she tried to kill us. Mordred betrayed me and was working with Morgana, but you killed him when he tried to kill your family a couple years ago. He was also the druid boy we rescued from my father when he was young. My father found out about your magic, but only after he was dead, so thats why he didn't kill you. You also tried to save him when he was dying, which is one of the reasons why you were so afraid to tell me about your magic. Will, from Ealdor, wasn't a sorcerer and was just trying to protect you so I wouldn't kill you. Morgana knows that your Emrys, but shes too afraid to come after you because she doesn't want to die. You killed Nimue, and tried to kill me once when Morgana infected you with a Fomorroh, and that one time you went missing and you said you were gone because you were dying, you actually were because Morgana and Morgause captured you and left you to die, so you got stung by a Serket. Then you went back to Ealdor that one time you went missing for a month, visited with your mother, wife, and children, then Freya got pregnant with Arietta. All three children, and Freya, have magic, and your only telling me this now because Rosalie and Robyn can't control theirs yet. Did I get all this right?"

"Yep. I think thats about it. All the important stuff anyway." "Wow. That's a lot you had to hide. I mean, I get it, but how'd you keep all this in without telling anybody?"

"Well, it helped having Freya to talk to to, but I mostly just kept it all in." "Yeah, I guess you had to." "Come on, you got to get ready for that council meeting." "Alright. Hey," he put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you told me."

Merlin smiled at his friend. Yeah, me too."

 **Yayy! You read all the way through so I guess it wasn't as crappy as I thought. All of your ideas helped me write so please keep giving me more! Anyway, I think that's all I have to say for once. Leave a review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guys! So please keep in mind that I wrote this last night at like 11:30 because I procrastinated it for two weeks, so if it's like really bad, that's why. But I did finally decide that I will be uploading a new chapter every two weeks on Thursday, and hopefully I won't procrastinate till the night before this time. Who am I kidding, of course i'm going to. Thanks to Rikaraholic for the other half of the ideas. So I really hope you enjoy this, because i'm super tired from staying up writing last night. I'll shut up, go read.**

After Merlin went back home, Arthur headed over to the council meeting.

 _I can't believe Merlin has magic. I guess that explains all the weird things that happen on patrols all the time. I should work on making magic legal again. I'll bring it up in the council meeting_.

By the time Arthur finished his thoughts he was already at the doors of the council room. He walked in and all the knights stood.

"Hello Sire." "Hello. You may sit. I have a new idea." He sat down at his regular seat.

"I want to make magic legal again. What are your thoughts?" Sir Gwaine spoke up first. "That's amazing, Sire!" Sir Elyan spoke next. "I think that's a great idea. When were you planning on doing it?"

"As soon as possible. This has been put off for too long. I don't share my fathers belief that magic is evil." One of the old knights that shared Uthers beliefs spoke up.

"But Sire, surely you do believe it is evil. Your own mother was victim to an act of magic." "Her death was just price she had to pay for me to be born. In magic it's a life for a life and it's always been that way." The old knight huffed and lean back in his chair.

"Okay. So can one of you get me anything I need to make it legal again, and i'll begin to write my speech so I can announce it tomorrow." "Yes Sire."

That night, after Arthur had made magic legal again, he walked back to his chambers to find Gwen getting ready for bed. "Arthur! Hello!" Gwen stopped getting ready and walked over to hug her husband.

"Elyan told me you were making magic legal again! I think that's amazing." "Yes, I am. I'm announcing it tomorrow." "That's great. What made you do it so suddenly?" "Well," he guided her over to the table so they could sit, "Merlin told me today that he has magic."

"Oh, that's great! I was wondering when he was going to tell you." "Wait, what? You knew about his magic?" "Oh, yes. I found out about that years ago. He doesn't know though." "What? How'd you find out then if he didn't tell you?" "Oh, please. It was obvious. I was wondering if you could get any more clueless. You were with him the most after all." Arthur just stared at his wife. She sighed.

"Honestly Arthur. He went into battle with no armour, and came out with absolutely no scratches. He was around when these impossible things happened, and, did you seriously think that Will was the one who created that wind storm in Ealdor?" Arthur laughed at himself. "Your right. Why did you never tell me though?" "Well, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Gwen kissed her husband and went back to getting ready. Arthur sat back in his chair. Now that he thought about it, it was really obvious. _Wow. He really wasn't too great at hiding his magic. How did I not notice this before?_ He got up from his chair and left the room, then headed down the hall toward Merlin's house.

"Freya? Are you here?" "Hello Arthur! Merlin isn't here right now, I think he's with Gaius." "I'm actually here to talk to you." "Oh?"

"Uncle Arthur!" The twins yelled in unison and hugged Arthurs legs. "Hello Rosalie! Hello Robyn!" The kids giggled and ran off the play. Arthur smiled and sat down at the table with Freya.

"So, what did you need Arthur?" "Merlin told you he told me about his magic right?" She nodded. "Yes. I'm so glad he finally told you."

"Me too. Well, he told me about how he met you," she nodded again, "and I just wanted to apologize for, you know, trying to kill you and everything." He looked down ashamed. She laughed.

"Oh, Arthur. I'd forgiven you for that years ago!" He looked up at her. "Really?" "Yes, of course! You didn't know I was cursed! It wasn't your fault, you were just trying to save your kingdom!" "Well, I'm sorry anyway." They laughed together.

"I guess I should probably go. The children are probably going to bed soon." "Yes they are. Thank you for coming to apologize, although you didn't need to." "Well, I wanted to. Goodnight Freya," he hugged her as he talked. "Goodnight Arthur." She smiled as she closed the door.

 **Was it okay? Sorry it was kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises. Also, I know it probably would take way longer than a day to make magic legal, but I didn't have any other ideas for this chapter, so I sped it up a bit. P.S. So I actually meant to upload this yesterday. I had the tab open and everything, but I forgot. Leave a review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	7. chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in over a month! Something really terrible and tragic happened to someone very close to me and my family so I couldn't post. Anyway, I just whipped this chapter up real quick, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Go read!**

Merlin had just left Gaius' chambers. He was telling him about telling Arthur of his magic. Gaius kept saying of how proud he was of him. _Today was a wonderful day. Now my children won't have to live in fear of being caught with magic like I had to._

As soon as he got to the door, the twins grabbed his legs in an embrace. He smiled slightly. _Oh, your lives have changed so much today, and you don't even know._ "Hello children!" The kids grinned and ran off.

"Hello honey," he walked up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello Merlin." While she was looking the other way he dipped his finger in the pot of food she was making, and stuck his finger in his mouth as he grinned.

"MERLIN!" He laughed loudly and ran around the small table. "You get back here!" He kept laughing. "Merlin!" She finally caught him and hit him on the head lightly.

"Ow!"

"That did not hurt." She grinned at him. He smiled and pulled her against him for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love our beautiful children, and our tiny little house, but I love you the most." She kissed him again.

"Eww kissing." The twins said in unison. Both young parents smiled. They walked over and Merlin picked Robyn up, and Freya picked Rosalie up.

"Oh, I think it's time for two children to go to bed, don't you think daddy?"

"I think so too, what about you two? Do you think two certain children should go to bed?"

"No daddy!" The children giggled. "Oh alright. I guess they could have their supper first." Freya smiled at her family as she went to make bowls of soup for her children.

"Eat up! Get ready for bed as soon as your done." "Yes mommy." Freya walked over to where Merlin was standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Our children are so lovely."

"Yes I agree. They got it all from you. Expect the magic of course."

She laughed at her husband and laid back against his chest. Once the children had finished their supper, they kissed their parents goodnight and went to bed, dreaming of magic and running in the fields.

 **Was it okay? I just wanted to do a little fluff chapter, so I hope I did okay. Thank you so much for actually reading this, you don't know how much it means to me when I see how many people have read this. As always, please leave a review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily grace**


	8. chapter 8

**Hey guys! Woah, I actually uploaded on time. I haven't done that in so long. So I don't really have much to say this time, so I'll just let you read. I hope you enjoy!**

"Wake up dollophead!" Merlin threw open the blinds, and let light flood the room.

"Noooo, I don't want to." Merlin rolled his eyes and started picking up around the room. Arthur sat up in bed.

"So how's Freya?"

"She's fine. She was very happy when I told her that I told you of my magic." Arthur smiled slightly.

"That's great. You know? I think we should go on a hunting trip today. All of the knights too. We haven't been in a while."

"That would be great Arthur. When would you like to leave?"

"About midday would be fine. Have all the horses ready and packed with food by then."

"Alright."

* * *

At about midday Merlin was finishing up packing the horses for the hunting trip. Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival were there, but they still waited for Elyan and Leon.

"Daddy?" The men turned to where they heard the tiny voices chiming and smiled.

"Hello children!"

"Hi daddy. Mommy said you're going on a trip, how long will you be gone?"

"Oh, just a couple days."

"Are you going to see grandmother?" The knights smiled at the mention of Hunith. She was like a mother to all of them, as many of them had lost their own.

"No sweetie, we're going on a hunting trip. We're going to track deer and rabbits."

"Oh." Rosalie walked up to hug her father goodbye, as it was she who was doing all the talking, while Robyn hung back behind her in silence. After both of them had hugged everyone goodbye, Merlin sent them back to their mother.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of listening to Gwaine's stories of his bar brawls, Merlin looked at Arthur, and they set into their normal banter.

"Somehow you don't even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt." Merlin faked surprise.

"Well, at least I'm not a cabbage head." Merlin looked proud of himself while Arthur just stared at his manservant.

"How is that even an insult? What even is a cabbage head?"

"In two words?"

"Sure."

"Um, King Arthur." Merlin smiled and trotted ahead of him.

* * *

When they got far enough into the woods, they hunted for a while, but eventually gave up when they didn't catch anything. They found a place to set up for the night, and while Merlin started the fire, the rest of them set up their beds for the night.

"Merlin," Gwaine whined, "can't you make some supper now? I'm starving."

"Oh, alright."

* * *

Merlin made their supper, served them, and cleaned the dishes when they were done. After a while of telling more stories, mostly more bar brawls from Gwaine, all of them said goodnight and went to bed. Merlin tried to sleep for hours, but eventually got up to walk around the woods for a while.

After walking for what he thought was about 20 minutes, he began to head back, but stopped when he heard a noise.

 _It's probably just a deer. I'm just overthinking things because I'm tired._ He convinced himself of that until he heard leaves crunch and branches brake.

 _This is definitely not an animal. I would've scared it off by now._ He saw a tall shadow lurking behind a tree. _We're being attacked. I have to get to Arthur. But I can't seem like I've seen them or they might attack me before I get back to camp._

Merlin shrugged and pretended like he didn't hear anything. He began walking again, but slightly quicker this time. Enough to get him back to camp quicker, but not enough so they would notice. When he saw the knights he jogged back to his spot.

 _Surely I've lost them now. I'll wake someone just in case._

"Arthur." Merlin whispered as he shook his friend awake.

"What do you want?" Merlin covered his mouth quickly, as he was speaking very loudly.

"I just got back from a walk. I think I saw some bandits close by. I might have lost them, but I'm not sure. They looked as if they were looking for a camp to ambush." Arthur moved his hand back from his mouth slowly. He didn't want them to notice he was awake if Merlin hadn't lost them.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Arthur explained his plan to Merlin about waking the other knights silently, and hopefully sneaking up on the bandits. But right as they had gotten the last one awake, They all felt knives to their throats, or swords to their backs.

"Nobody move, and we won't hurt anyone," the bandit holding a dagger to Arthurs throat said. Percival started moving slowly, trying to get to his sword beside him on his bed roll. Unfortunately, one of the bandits noticed and yelled at them to attack. The knights managed to turn around in time to block the sword attacks, but Merlin got sliced on the shoulder.

 _Ouch. At least it's not serious. I hope._ When Merlin recovered from the shock of being cut, he used his magic to push the bandit who cut him back against a tree, which knocked him out.

 _Great, one down, six to go._ Percival blocked a swing of a sword, but barely misses a stab from the dagger of another man. Gwaine saves him just in time by stabbing him through the abdomen.

"Thanks."

"No problem Percy." Gwaine flashed his signature grin, and went back to fighting, while Percival slashed his original opponents leg deeply, causing him to run away limping. Leon knocked one out with the handle of his sword, and Elyan stabbed anothers chest. Merlin knocked another man out, who was running toward Arthur. Arthur stabbed the last one who was trying to slash his throat. Since they we done fighting, all of them sat down on the ground by their bed rolls. Merlin groaned and grabbed his arm. His friends stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Let me see," Arthur walked toward him to check out his arm. "Oh, it's barely cut. Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

"Well, how about you don't be such a spoiled arrogant prat."

"Don't be such a child, Merlin."

" _Don't be such a child, Merlin_ ," he mocked, causing his friends to laugh and to get a glare from Arthur.

 **Did you like it? I don't know if you noticed, but I used the one time they were riding and Merlin called Arthur a dollophead, but I just changed it around a bit. I promise I'll upload again on time for the next chapter. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so even if something happens I can still upload. I really hope you enjoyed this, loves.**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	9. chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is a really short chapter, but at least I uploaded on time! I wanted to do a Christmas chapter, so I hope this is good. I hope you enjoy! Go read!**

This Christmas in Camelot, Merlin and Freya woke up to children jumping on their bed.

"Mommy, Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

The two parents sat up and hugged both of their children, said "Merry Christmas," and got up. As the small family walked into their living area, the children gasped at the presents under the tree that Santa had brought them the night before.

"Can we open them now? Please!"

"Okay, go ahead"

"Yes! Thank you Daddy!" They ran to the tree and started ripping open presents. "Yes! This is exactly what I wanted!" The next few hours consisted of more opening presents, and excited screams from the children.

* * *

"Good morning, Arthur. Merry Christmas." Gwen woke her husband up with a kiss to the cheek.

"Mmm. Good morning," Arthur said sleepily, still not awake.

"Wake up honey. We can open presents together."

"Okay." Arthur drug himself out of bed, and sat in his chair while Gwen lit the fire. After a few minutes of sitting by the fire, Arthur finally woke himself up. "Alright. Are you ready for your present?"

"Oh, yes!" Arthur smiled at the excitment of his wife and went to find her present. "Here you go." She smiled and started to unwrap it. It was a beautiful amethyst necklace with metal circling the stone to look like leaves.

"Oh, it's beautiful Arthur! Thank you!" She got up to kiss him. "Okay, now it's your turn." She handed him a small rectangular box, and he began unwrapping it. It was a dagger with ruby gems around the handle, which was gold. The red and gold colors of Camelot.

"Wow, this is great. Thank you Gwen." He leaned in to kiss her, and they spent the next couple hours talking by the warm fire.

 **Was it good? I hope you liked it! Please message me or comment if there are any mistakes in the story, or if you have any ideas. As always, please leave a review and keep reading! Merry Christmas!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	10. chapter 10

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh I'm terrible. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I've been so busy with school, and I kinda ran out of ideas for a while. I think this is a pretty good idea so far. I would've uploaded this last week, but right as I was finishing it, my computer crashed and deleted everything. I had to rewrite it all, but I hope it's still good! Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Around mid-day, while he was still working on Arthurs laundry, he saw Gwen running up to him.

"He's gone. Robyn's gone."

What does she mean he's gone. what's happened.

"What's going on, Gwen?"

"Robyn's been kidnapped, Merlin."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What? He whispered, shocking himself that he couldn't speak louder. The hall around him started to get faded and fuzzy in his vision. Gwen began to look misshapen. Her words repeated in his head. _Robyn's been kidnapped._ Everything sounded like he was underwater.

"Merlin! Merlin!" He finally looked up at her, noticing that he had his eyes closed.

"What is it?" She looked at him confused. "Come on, I'll help you up." He looked around him, realizing that he was sitting in the middle of the hall floor. After a minute, he remembered what she had said. _Robyn's been kidnapped._ He couldn't seem to stop thinking about those words. They kept repeating.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What?"

"I said we've got to go to your house and talk to Arthur. He's already over there.

"Okay. But before we do, how did this happen?"

"All I know, is that he was playing outside with Rosalie, but then they found her unconscious, and he was gone. No one else was around, so no one really knows what happened."

"But no one knows about my family. I've been trying to keep them a secret. Do you think it's someone that was in league with Morgana getting revenge for her death?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't hear much of what they were saying. I came straight to get you."

"Thank you for that." She smiled at him, while she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

By the time they had gotten to the house, there were many people standing outside with his door. Merlin smiled at all the friends that he had made over the years.

As they got closer, he spotted Freya and immediately ran over to her. She saw him and stepped out of the doorway, into his arms. He cradled her for a moment as she cried into his chest in silence.

"Shh. I'm going to get him back. It'll be alright. I'm gonna find him."

"Okay," she mumbled, "I trust you." After a few more minutes of silence, he pulled away, smiled at her, and walked toward Arthur.

"Merlin. Don't worry, we're going to find him."

"I know. I'm coming with you." The knights shared a look. Gwaine stepped up, looking nervously at him.

"Merlin, mate. I know you want to find him, but what if they come back? We don't know how dangerous they are, you need to stay with your family."

"Robyn's my family too. Right now, he might be in more danger than Freya and Rosalie are. I'm coming."

"Alright. I guess we can't talk you out of it," Arthur turned to the other men as he spoke. "Who can stay to protect Freya and Rosalie while we're gone?" The men looked at each other for a minute before someone spoke up.

"I can do it," said one of them as he raised his arm slightly.

"Thank you Sir Mighal. Alright, so we'll leave tomorrow?"

"No. I can't leave my son out there for any longer than I have to. We don't know how terrible these people are that took him, or what they could be doing to him." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to imagine the things that could be happening. "You can leave tomorrow, but I'm leaving now."

"Okay mate. We'll come with you."

"Thank you Gwaine. I'll go start getting the horses ready." They all nodded to each other and went their seperate ways.

 **Was it okay? I really am gonna try to upload on time next week (I'm actually working on the next chapter right now), but I'm starting a new job next week, so I won't promise anything. Should I continue this story still? I have at least one or two chapters planned so I can finish this kidnapping thing up, but I'm not sure after that. Let me know if I should continue or shut it down! As always, please review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


	11. chapter 11

**Hola my peeps. I'm sooo sorry for not uploading for so long. I didn't even upload in time for when my hiatus ended. Also, credits to OechsnerC for giving me the idea of an evil attacking (I tried). I don't really have much to say here, but prepare for a long authors note at the bottom. I'll shut up now, go read.**

The knights and Merlin had been riding for around an hour. Merlin had been uncharacteristically quiet, which is understandable, but they were worried for their friend.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur moves his horse closer to his friend.

"I guess. Well...no. Not really. I just don't see how I could've let this happen. I've tried so hard to keep them safe."

"It's not your fault. We're gonna get him back. I promise." Merlin nodded sadly.

"Yeah...I know. Thanks for coming with me."

They smiled at each other.

"Of course."

And with that, they fell back into a comfortable silence.

* * *

After another 2 hours of traveling, they settled down for the night. They had an idea of where Robyn would be, as they saw an abandoned castle that Elyan pointed out in the distance.

When all the bed rolls had been set up and supper was made and served, they all sat around the fire.

Usually, when they were on a trip, they would talk and share stories. This time, instead of talking, they all frequently glanced at Merlin nervously.

It had been a while of only the sound of the fire crackling, when Gwaine finally spoke up.

"Merlin? How you doing, mate?"

He played with his food some more, as he'd been doing for the last half hour.

"Well...At least we have an idea of where he is. I just can't stop thinking that they could be hurting him, while I'm just sitting here doing nothing."

There was a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"Even if we were in there, we would only get captured in this dark."

The others nodded along to Sir Leon's statement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Merlin finally set down the bowl of soup he'd been picking at. "I just feel useless."

There was more silence.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight." He waved as he headed to his spot near a tree, while he heard the various 'goodnights' back.

"We'll head out at first light tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Alright. Thank you." He smiled as he shut his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

The light peaking over the hills was what woke Merlin up.

It took him a moment to realize where he was and what was happening, before the memories from yesterday came rushing back filled with worry and panic.

He looked around the camp while he calmed himself down and saw that he was the only one awake. He sighed and covered his face with his hands; fighting the need to puke or sob.

After a minute of composing himself, he got up to make breakfast.

* * *

The fragrent smell of food was what woke the other men up.

It was barely dawn. Just light enough to see the dew on the flowers and leaves. They sat up and looked around before realized why they were there, just as Merlin had done.

They looked at Merlin, whose back was turned, with pity in their eyes. After a minute of them waking up, Merlin turned around and saw them.

"Good morning!" He smiled his goofy grin and served up some plates.

"Um, Merlin?"

"Yeah?" He paused to look at Gwaine.

"Are you alright? You seem really-", he paused and looked at him like he was searching for something, "um..cheery."

"Well, I've decided that that abandoned castle is the best chance we have, so I might as well be glad about it."

The knights shot each other uncertain looks.

"Alright, mate. Whatever works to make you feel better," Gwaine shrugged and got up. "So, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

20 minutes later, the group headed out to the old building. The sun was just coming over the hills behind the castle. They rode in silence. The anticipation of hopefully finding Merlin's son was too much to have small talk.

When they finally got to the top to the hill where the castle sat, Arthur saw a child's shoe in a mud puddle and got off his horse to inspect it.

"Merlin! Merlin, look at this," he shoved the shoe in Merlin's hands as he was getting off his horse. "It's Robyn's isn't it? It has to be! That means he's here right?"

Merlin stared at the shoe dumbfounded. When Arthur was done talking a smile slowly crept its way onto his face.

"We were right. He has to be here." He grabbed his horses reins and ran to the entrance of the building to tie him up. The others quickly followed and also tied up their horses.

When Merlin finished tying up his horse, he practically ran to the front of the castle. "Come on, slowpokes. we have to hurry, he has to be here.

They went as quietly as they could through the castle so they wouldn't run into anyone before they found Robyn. Merlin kept loudly whispering his name, while the rest of them made sure no guards tried to keep them away and some looked for any light or sign that someone had been in the castle.

"Hey. Hey guys, over here," Gwaine said. "There's light in this room." The rest of them jogged to where Gwaine was ahead of them. Merlin creeped into the room, sticking to the walls where it was dark.

"Robyn," he said softly. "Are you in here?"

"Daddy? Is that you? Please daddy, save me." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence and they heard a sob. They followed the sound around the corner and found Robyn chained up to a wall. His face was dirty, cut and bruised, and his knee was bloody. His clothes were also ripped and he was missing his shoe.

Merlin and Arthur ran up to him and started cutting the chains. Merlin used his magic to make them vanish, but cast a weary glance towards Arthur. He didn't even seem as if he noticed.

Suddenly they were both thrown up against the wall. They looked up to see a blonde woman in a dark brown hood.

"Morgause," Percy whispered to himself.

"You're supposed to be dead," Leon yelled at her.

"Yes, well, it seems that didn't take, now did it?" She waved her hands like she was going to throw the rest of them up against the wall as well, but nothing happened. She tried another time, but once again, nothing.

She glanced over to Merlin whose eyes were still glowing gold. "Wha-what did you do to me," she began panicking. "WHAT DID YOU DO," she screamed. He smirked at her.

"I merely cut off your magic." He waved his hand again and chains appeared on her legs that stuck her to the floor.

"You'll see what happens when you mess with my family. You shouldn't have taken my son." He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and started walking toward her. "I plan to do to you exactly what you did to Robyn." He paused to gesture with the knife, then put it up to her neck. "And more."

"Merlin, stop!" Arthur yelled at him. He whipped around to look at Arthur. "Are you really going to do this in front of Robyn?"

He looked over at his son and saw that he was looking at him with wide horrified eyes.

Merlin dropped the dagger and just stared at it lying on the ground.

"Robyn, I'm so sorry. I forgot where I was. I just needed her to feel the same pain she inflicted on you." Robyn just nodded in acknowledgment.

Merlin turned away and knocked Morgause out with the hilt of his dagger. He then removed the chains attached to the floor and replaced them with ropes he pulled out of his pack around her wrists and ankles.

"Let's go," he nodded at Percival, who took Morgause from him so Merlin could carry Robyn.

"Daddy? Where are we taking the bad lady?"

"We're taking her to some good people that will do what's needed." Robyn nodded again; not fully understanding what his father meant.

* * *

Later that evening the large group of men arrived at the druid camp.

"Thank you, Emrys. We sensed the ladys presence still alive in the world, but we had not found her yet. This makes our job much easier."

"As long as you can do what needs to be done with her, this is fine with me." The leader smiled at Merlin.

"Of course."

"We should head out," Leon started, "it will get dark soon."

"Yes, Sir Leon. Thank you," He Merlin said to the druid as he shook his hand. By the time he turned around, the rest of the knights had already gotten to the horses, including Robyn.

"Daddy," Robyn said once he'd gotten over there. "Are Mommy and Rosalie waiting at home?"

"They sure are."

Robyn smiled a goofy grin as he climbed on the horse and headed home.

 **THE END.**

 **Ahhhh, this feels like the end of an era. It's only been a year (almost exactly), but I loved writing this story so much. I really hope this chapter was a good ending. I have to admit, when I started writing this chapter (and this story actually), I had absolutely no idea where it was going. But now that it's done, I'm really proud of it. Thank you so much to all of the people that read this little train wreck of mine, it means a lot. I didn't think anyone would read this and now I have 40 reviews, 61 favorites, and 59 follows. Holy crap, that's a lot. Wow, that makes me so happy. Anyway, I'm talking wayyy to much, but I got caught up in writing a long authors note cause I'm listening to the Avengers theme song (don't judge me. it's what played next on my writing playlist). I'll upload my next story in a couple days. It's not a Merlin story (it's actually about Loki and Sif), but if you want to read it, please follow me to get the notification. I love you all. Don't forget to be awesome. Please review and keep reading my future stories.**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


End file.
